


2 Qunari Futas, 1 Spymaster

by FutaFerdinand



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dragon Age - Freeform, Dragon Age Inquisition, Futa, Futanari, Other, Video Game, female - Freeform, three way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutaFerdinand/pseuds/FutaFerdinand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Inquisitor's old partner from her mercenary group comes to visit, their secret slips out to Leliana that they were once apart of a covert Qun group that was made up of Futa Qunaris. What comes next once the secret is out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Qunari Futas, 1 Spymaster

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the pic that inspired me to make this fan-fic. Hopefully this provides a better visualization of what the Qunari mentioned look like:  
> http://thatpervert.com/post/1706646
> 
> LOOKING FOR LEMON SCENE WRITERS. I'm trying to finish this story I've been hiatus on for a year or so but the next chapter needs lemon scenes in which I don't want to do. It would be too simplistic and dull if I did it. If ANY experienced lemon/smut scene writers are interested. Please comment or message me.

The snowstorm was raging on through the night. Only the guards of Haven stood watch, eagerly expecting the return of the Inquisitor so they could retire to their bed chambers and retreat from the blistering cold winds. 

In the distance, a light shined through the cold winds. One of the guards outside the main gate banged on the door with his fist. "They're here! Open the gate!". As the wooden doorway opened, the light that shined made the figures visible. It was the Inquisitor, a tall, qunari female with white braided hair, accompanied by another qunari female that was noticeably taller than the inquisitor. They quickly made their way inside and headed for the chantry to escape the cold.

Snow blew through the crack of the chantry door as it was being closed. The inquisitor and the other qunari disrobed their heavy fur clothing and hung them on the clothing rack with the other fur jacket already hung. "Where's all of these advisors ive been hearing about, Adaar?" the tall qunari asked with a chuckle "or your maid and butler?". The inquisitor scoffed and rolled her eyes as she was removing her heavy, snow covered footwear. "Being here is far from luxury, Serem, " The inquisitor stated. 

The inquisitor and Serem walked down to the dungeons. With so many visitors coming in lately to haven, Josephine thought it would be best to renovate some of the downstairs area to guest rooms, to accommodate the many diplomats or trainers that stay for the nights. Serem and the Inquisitor walked into the first guest-room. Serem spent no time at all to collapse on the bed. A long breath of relief was heard from Sarem, followed by a yawn. "Comfortable beds, fires to keep you warm," Sarem stretched, then rolled over on her side to face the Inquisitor, "if this isnt luxury to you, then I dont know what is.". The inquisitor sat down on the bed next to Sarem's. "Remember that time where we were hired to raid those bandits held up in that abandoned fortress?" the inquisitor asked. Sarem chuckled. "Ya. We waited two days in the rain and mud for the perfect opportunity to strike. We're lucky us or the other girls didnt get frostbite! It was colder than a apostate's tit there!". 

After reminiscing and laughing about other stories, the inquisitor sat up and walked to the dresser to put on some nighttime cloths. "So where is everybody?" Sarem asked "I only saw one other coat on the rack when we came in.". The inquisitor finished putting some pajama bottoms on and a bra, then turned to Sarem. "Josephine is out discussing supply trades with a merchant in Orlais and Cullen took most of the troops on a raid." The inquisitor sat down on the bed "leliana, our spymaster, stayed behind though.". "Your spy master eh?" Sarem chuckled. "If she's your spy master, you'd probably have better luck with me being it". The Inquisitor looked towards Sarem with a confused look on her face. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that I've been aware that she's been looking through the lock of our door the whole time we've been in here." 

Before the Inquisitor even had time to look in the direction of the door, she heard a scurry of footsteps outside it. She opened the door, and not a single soul was in sight.

"Don't trust me anymore, Adaar?" Sarem asked in a suspicious tone. "No," the Inquisitor said. The inquisitor paused for a moment, still confused. "I didn't even order Leliana to spy on us..". "Ah, I see," Sarem laid on her back with a confident smirk on her face. "She was probably just trying to get a sneak peak of our meat. It's hard for the ladies to resist, so I guess I can't blame her" The inquisitor quickly turned around to Sarem with a worried look on her face. "You don't think she saw my cock, do you?" She exclaimed. "Probably, she's been there the whole time." Sarem got up and looked at the inquisitor with a questionable look "Wait, have you not told anyone?" "It must have not come up in the meeting we had about the giant fucking whole in the sky." The inquisitor said sarcastically. She chuckled, "Hey guys, before we take on a threat that matches that of the blight, I should probably tell you that I have a Penis and it's probably larger than Cullen's!". The inquisitor collapsed onto the bed opposite of Sarem's and took a deep sigh, trying to relive some stress.

A moment of silence filled the room, before it was broken by the loud roar of Sarem's laugh. "We really need to get you laid!". The inquisitor scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Look, how about you go an introduce me to this ,Leliana, and we can tell if she saw us if she has a hard time looking at us." The inquisitor was hesitant, but agreed to Sarem's plan.

As they made they're way up the stairs, Sarem nudged to the Inquisitor. "I hope she isn't a pretty red head, or it's going to be pretty hard for me to hide a boner in this clothing!" Sarem chuckled as the Inquisitor smirked knowing that Leliana was in fact a pretty red head and it should be entertaining to witness what Sarem will do.


End file.
